Initium 1  Unutulan Miraslar
by Dante Mistrafantastic
Summary: albus severus potter okuldaki ilk yılında ailesinin ve büyü dünyasının geçmişi hakkında bilinmeyen bilgilere ulaşıyor.


**Initium**

**Cilt 1**

**Unutulan Miraslar**

**Başlangıç Tarihi: 14.09.2011 **

**Bölüm 1: ****Initio**1

_Esse quam videri._2

"_Sana Hogwarts'ın iki müdürünün adı verildi. Bunlardan biri bir Slytherin'di ve büyük ihtimalle ömrümde tanıdığım en cesur adamdı._ " Babası böyle demişti Albus Severus'a. Daha sonra da sandığını alıp eksprese doğru yönelmişti.

Karışıklığı atlatıp bir kompartıman bulmaya çalıştı. Baykuşu rahatsız olmuştu. Daha sonra sinirlenerek herhangi bir kompratımanın kapısını açarak içeri daldı. Yüzündeki sinir diğerlerini rahatsız etmişe benziyordu.

"Merhaba"

"Merhaba, sen Albus Severus'sun değil mi? Babanı gördük seni uğurlarken."

"Evet."

"İşte yeni bir Gryfinndor, abisi gibi yetenekliyse bu sene quidditch kupasını kesin alırız."

Daha sonra kendi konuşmalarına döndüler. Abisi babası gibi arayıcı olmuştu, kendisi ise süpürgeye binmeyi bir senedir biliyordu ve fena sayılmazdı. Ama takıma girmek konusunda kararsızdı. Aslında okul konusunda kafası genel olarak rahatsızdı. Muggle hayranı dedesinin verdiği müzik çaları çıkardı çantasından, kulaklıkları yerleştirdi. Diğer çocukların şaşkın bakışlarının altında _Büyülü Tarih: Safkan Ailelerin Tarihleri ve Üyeleri_ kitabını açıp göz gezdirmeye başladı.

Kulaklıkları izole ettiği ve insanların soru sormadığı bir dünya çok zaman rahatlatıcıydı. Abisi kim bilir hangi kompartımandaydı, hemen kaybolmuştu ortadan, tren hareket ettikten sonra yanından ayrılmıştı. Antioch sessizdi. Bir baykuş için güzel ve tarihi bir isimdi. Şimdilerde Türkiye'nin güneyinde kalan antik bir şehrin adıydı.

Kitapta oldukça ilginç bilgiler vardı. Mesela, Peverell soyu, Hogwarts'tan öncesine dayanıyordu, aynı şekilde kurucuların soyları da. Weasley'lerin Blacklerle, Blacklerin ise Potterlarla oldukça yakın bağlarının bulunmasıydı. Diğer bir nokta ise Peverelların Gaunt ailesiyle olan bağıydı. Sandığının aksine, Slytherin ile tek bağı taşıdığı isim değildi: bir yandan Black ailesi ile akrabalığı, diğer yandan büyük büyük dedelerinin soyu oldukça fazla sayıda Slytherin çıkarmıştı. Baba tarafından büyük babası da Blacklerle akraba idi. Dorea Black ve Charlus Potter'ın oğlu James Potter, onun oğlu ise babası Harry. Büyükbabasının Lily Evans'la evlenmesi sonucu Potter ailesi safkan değil, melez olmuştu, şu anda da o şekilde sürüyordu.

Genelde safkan ailelerin birbirileri ile evlenmesi geleneği soyları oldukça karıştırmıştı. Hemen hemen her safkan ya da yarı safkan büyücünün safkan ailelerin birinden akrabası olması çok mümkündü. Eski çizimlerden çok da haz etmemişti, kitap eski olmasına rağmen bir çok büyünün etkisinde olmalıydı, çünkü kendisi de dahil bir çok yeni doğmuş büyücü bulunuyordu. Elbette kitabın yazıldığı tarihte bilinmeyen bağlantılar yoktu, ama bir şekilde eklenebiliyor olmalıydı. Biraz da Black ailesinin ağacına göz gezdirdikten sonra diğerlerinden sadece bir kişinin kaldığını ve onun da uyuduğunu farketti.

Gözlerini kapattı. Black ailesinin son erkek üyesinin ölmesini düşündü, hem de kendi ailesinden birinin bunu yapması. Aileler, kişiler ve tercihleri çok şeyi etkiliyordu hakikaten. Babasının sözlerini hatırladı ve her şeye rağmen bir Slytherin olmanın çok da kötü olmayabilirdi.

Dışardaki hareketlilik Hogwartsa yaklaştıklarını belli ediyordu. Bütün eşyaları düzenli sayılırdı. Kulaklıklarını çıkarıp müzik çalarını sandığa yerleştirdi. Antioch uyukluyordu. Yaklaşık beş dakika sonra tren Hogwartstaydı ve anahtarların koruyucusunun gür sesi duyulmaya başlamıştı. Yavaşça koridora çıktı ve çıkışa yöneldi. Aşağıya adımını attığında etrafında ne yapacağını bilmeyen kalabalığın arasında buldu kendini. Hemen Hagrid'in yanına gitti. Hagrid'in sendelemesi nedeniyle bir ölüm tehlikesini atlatırken, Antioch'un çığlıkları Hagrid'in ona dönmesini sağlamıştı.

"Al, hoş geldin! " kocaman kollarıyla onu kucakladı, birkaç kaburgasının ezildiğini hissetti Albus. "yanımda dur, şu kalabalığı düzene soktuktan sonra konuşuruz." Albus az önceki ölüm tehlikesinden ötürü aradaki mesafeyi iyi ayarlayarak beklemeye başladı. Hemen hemen herkes yerleştikten sonra Hagrid'in kayığında altın saçlı, tanıdık yüzlü biriyle oturuyordu: Scorpius Hyperion.

Kafasıyla selam veren Scorpius'a sıcak bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi. Malfoylarda bir değişim söz konusuydu anlaşılan. Tehditkâr duruşlu baykuşu ise onun aksine rahatsız gözüküyordu. Safkan ve soylu bir ailenin üyesinden beklenen bir duruşa sahipti Scorpius. Babasının kopyası göz rengine ve saçlara sahipti ve normalden biraz daha uzundu.

Kayık üzerindeki yolculuk bittikten sonra, eşyalarını büyük salonun önünde bıraktılar, Antioch biraz huysuzlandı. Sonra büyük salona girdiler hep beraber, eski sınıflar hemen binalarının masalarına yerleştiler, Profesör Mcgonagall ve seçmen şapka sakin konuşmalar yaptılar. Sonra seçimler yapılmaya başlandı. İlk üç rawenclaw'a gitti sırasıyla bir hufflepuff ve gryffindor binalarının masalarına yöneldiler. Abisini izledi bir süre, arkadaşlarıyla konuşuyor ve asasından renkli ışıklar çıkarıyordu.

"Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion!" diye bağırdı Profesör Longbottom.

Şapka kafasına değer değmez Slytherin binasına yerleştirildi. Herhangi bir tepki göstermeden masasına yöneldi. Yerleştirmeler devam ediyordu, sonra kendi adını duydu:

"Potter, Albus Severus!" salon nispeten sessizleşti, herkesin ona bakıyor olmasının verdiği heyecanla biraz rahatsız oldu. Sonra tabureye geçerek, şapkayı kafasına yerleştirdi.

"Vay vay, bir Potter daha. İksir konusunda yetenekli hem de. İlginç bir kombinasyon. Ailenden Slytherin'e seçilenlerin olduğunu biliyorsun değil mi? Bazıları ise Gryffindor'u seçtiler oysa Slytherinde olmaları daha iyi olurdu. Büyük büyük babanda bir Slytherindi. "Albus'un içinden hangisi diye sormak geçti ama şapkanın dışından konuşmak çok komik kaçacaktı. " Ooo, Slytherin'de olmayı problem etmeyen bir Potter, abin gibi Gryffindor konusunda ısrarcı değilsin anlaşılan. O zamannn"

"Slytherin!" şapkayı çıkardı, abisinin ve tüm okulun şaşkın bakışları ile Profesör Longbottom'ın bir karış açık kalan ağzını görmemeye çalıştı. İçinden geçen heyecan dalgasını bastırmaya uğraştı Slytherin masasına yürürken. Scorpius onu ayağa kalkarak karşıladı ve el sıkıştılar, yan yana oturdular.

Şaşkınlık geçmeden seçimler bitmişti ve masalarda yemekler belirdi. Balkabağı suyundan içti Albus, sonra kızarmış hindi ve tavuktan yedi. Diğer masalardan ona bakanlar çoktu ve fısıldaşıyorlardı, yemek bittikten sonra, herkes binalarının salonlarına yöneldi. Maurice Kuraz, Slytherin öğrenci başkanıydı. Birinci sınıflara kükredi ve herkes sıraya geçti, sonra zindanlara yöneldiler, abisi ona şaşkınlıkla karışık bir gülümseme yolladı.

Büyük salondan çıkıp sola yöneldiler, daha sonra üç kat aşağıya indiler, paroloyı söyledi öğrenci başkanı: "Sleeping dragon!" Albus zindanlara girdi.

1 Lat. Başlangıç.

2 Lat. Öyle görünmek değil, öyle olmak. (Sallust)


End file.
